


Dear Liar-CH.1-Cigarette and Matches

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 此篇與系列-革命之後(https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557)-同一世界線發生在RK900/GAVIN的主線故事前section 1時間為8月，主要人物為蓋文李德、艾倫隊長section 2時間為11月，主要人物為蓋文李德section 3時間為11月前-中，主要人物為蓋文李德section 4 時間為2038年11月末，主要人物為蓋文李德、RK900





	1. section 1

Chapter One

 

Cigarette and Matches

 

 

_If You Don't Love Me_

_It's Fine_

_You can tell me_

_I will be fine_

_When a cigarette falls in love with Matches_

_They are destined to be hurt_

_No one must be sorry for each other_

 ==================================================================

 

 ──　01　──

 

　　蓋文．李德被手機鬧鐘吵醒，他搔搔頭，撫著略為疼痛的額頭。雖說是叫醒，他不知道自己真正睡了多久，一個晚上翻來覆去，躺下去似乎不過就前幾秒鐘前的事。

　　走進浴室，蓋文轉開冷水強迫自己清醒，隨便抓了一件上衣和牛仔褲，把槍套和警徽塞在腰際，帶著連帽外套，迅速地踏出家門。

　　底特律的八月稱不上涼爽，甚至可以說有些炎熱，底特律市警局9667分隊的玻璃門，很盡責地阻擋了外頭炎熱的暑氣。

　　蓋文錄取底特律警察是出乎意料之外的之外，甚至有那麼點奇蹟。以蓋文的身家背景，照常理警察局根本不會考慮錄取他，偏偏他面試時當年的底特律市警局總局長剛好來到，看著蓋文的眼睛問，想當警察是為了什麼。

　　證明自己。

　　簡單扼要，總局長笑著把他的資料拿起，直接壓了通過。年輕人的氣焰頗盛，但他欣賞，

　　雖然後面還有層層關卡，但至少他拿到了門票。

　　蓋文通過了最終的測試，如願的進入警察學院受訓，一年之內結業，正式取得警察資格。

　　他應試進入9667分隊，並不甘願只在基層警員浮沈，傻傻等待升職的機會，為了破案績效，蓋文不管是對犯人或是同事全都不留情面，相較於當時開始展露頭角的安德森警探，年輕的他被形容心狠手辣，野心勃勃。

　　蓋文不在乎，他不是來交朋友的，對他來說擋在前面的就是敵人。例如漢克．安德森，在他成為底特律警力最年輕的副隊長時，蓋文的鋒芒只能像是他錦上添花般的襯墊，理所當然的成為了蓋文眼前最刺目的光耀，也是目標，唯有超越才能成就自己。

　　蓋文比起同期的人都快一步升上警探，但下一階段卻像是遙不可及的目標，他越想快點往上爬，越像無止盡的階梯，離它越遠。

　　就在他快要因自己停滯而感到憤恨時，眼前的光芒卻在一夕之間消逝。

　　光被抽離之後，蓋文才發現比起他，自己的鋒芒是如何的微不足道。怒氣開始埋沒他，但他氣的到底是自己，還是曾經發光發熱的存在，他也說不出個準。

　　而漢克選擇逃避的方式，偏偏是他最深惡痛絕的，怒氣逐漸轉化為唾棄厭惡。

　　蓋文視線落至斜對面那張雜亂且無人的桌子。

　　心底冷冷地哼聲。

　　「蓋文，過來一下。」福勒把蓋文叫進辦公室，交給他一件紅冰走私案的任務。這意味著他今晚得加班，畢竟沒有哪個毒販會選在大白天做走私交易。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　半夜的行動非常成功，蓋文會同特警隊，逮到了正準備進行交易的毒品中盤商，起出大批質量不低的紅冰，同行的特警隊讚揚般的拍拍他的肩，他只點了頭示意，連出聲回應都懶。

　　仿生人風行造成失業率大增、生育率下降，人們尋求毒品的慰藉情況越來越多，政府的對毒品的嚴刑竣法沒有任何作用，只有越來越氾濫的趨勢。

　　蓋文近幾年接觸的案件幾乎都和紅冰脫不了干係，通常是小毒販間的交易，或是零售藥頭的案件，嗑了紅冰產生暴力傾向等等……真的必需要動員到特警隊的情況並不常見。

　　「你受傷了。」特警隊的艾倫隊長遞給蓋文一塊紗布。「處理一下。」

　　蓋文撇了一眼自己的手肘。「只不過是個小擦傷，沒什麼好處理的。」

　　他向艾倫揮揮手準備離開，艾倫開口止住他的腳步。「今天晚上要一起喝一杯嗎？」

　　蓋文回頭看了艾倫幾秒鐘。「你知道我不喝酒，親愛的艾倫隊長。」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　蓋文和艾倫的第一次見面是在一個派對上。

　　沒人會在乎是誰的派對、為了什麼目的，來到這裡的人大多只是想各取所需。蓋文坐在吧台邊和酒保聊著天，酒保遞給他一杯藍色的調酒，他搖搖手推了回去。

　　這連串的動作都被一股強烈的視線掃著，直接到讓人想不在意都覺得困難，蓋文順著往回看，一張清秀乾淨的臉正盯著他看。

　　蓋文向他挑了個眉，對方沒有意料中的撇開眼神，依舊更直直的盯著他。反倒是蓋文對他沒有興趣，別過頭去。

　　蓋文確實在尋找獵物，但直覺告訴蓋文，不會是他。

　　這想法到了第二天被全部打亂。

　　當蓋文帶著底特律警局的錄取通知到警察學院報到的時候，接下單子的，正是前一晚在派對上和他四目相交的清秀男人，蓋文難免驚訝了一下，對方也發出微微地詫異眼神。

　　蓋文毫不掩飾地打量著對方，原本看來清秀乾淨的臉，在警察制服的陪襯下，多了幾份英氣，上梳的髮型讓他看起來精神奕奕，貼身的制服則忠實地展現了身為警察學院教官的身材。

　　感覺到蓋文的視線，對方乾咳了一聲，迅速地登記好資料便把它還給蓋文，示意他到某個號碼的集合處報到。

　　臨走前蓋文瞄了一眼他的名牌。

　　艾倫．沃利斯。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　肉體的撞擊聲起起落落併著蓋文的呻吟，迴在艾倫不算大的套房內。艾倫吐出重重的喘息聲，在蓋文的肉穴內解放高潮。

　　艾倫緩緩地抽了出來，捉掉保險套丟進垃圾筒內，隨手拉了件毯子給他蓋上，走進浴室。

　　蓋文整個人癱進床中，剛被抽插的穴口收合著，身體還無法安份下來。

　　艾倫沖完澡走了出來，從冰箱中拿出一罐咖啡遞給他，自己則拿了一罐啤酒。「還好嗎？」

　　「很好啊。」蓋文半坐起，沒很真誠的回答。「你什麼時候升官啊？」

　　艾倫對他突如其來的話題有些不解。「還早。倒是你差不多該升職了吧？」

　　「操，你講話真不會看狀況，才剛打完一炮你竟然提這個。」蓋文一口氣喝掉半罐咖啡。「要輪到我這個討人厭的混蛋也還早。」

　　「明明是你先提的。」艾倫淡淡地道，站在牆邊喝著手中的啤酒。「為什麼拒絕到特警隊？」

　　身為底特律最年輕的特警隊隊長，艾倫或多或少有些小特權，他不止一次想把蓋文調到特警隊，蓋文卻從來不願意。

　　艾倫想改變特警隊在底特律警局的被動角色，蓋文那像獵犬一般的直覺，居高不下的破案率，痞裡痞氣的他跟混雜在小地方的線人關係良好，總是能拿到別人不知道線報之類的事，去除掉極細微的私心，蓋文正是他所需要的。

　　他在特警隊可以有另一番作為，卻只甘願在一線警局當個警探。

　　「我記得我們談過這件事。」蓋文把咖啡一口灌下，投進垃圾筒內。「即然是炮友，平常還是保持一點距離比較好。」蓋文明顯避談，還順便劃了一道防線。

　　艾倫皺起眉頭，他不否認目前和蓋文只能定義在這樣的關係上，但這句話由蓋文口中說出來，聽起來就是不太愉快──或者是十分不愉快。

　　帶著酒氣，艾倫把還沒來得及下床的蓋文往身下壓，也不管從頭髮上滴落的水珠直接弄溼了床。

　　「Fuck！你喝了酒不要──」蓋文的抗議被交雜著酒味和咖啡味的深吻給淹沒，剛經過歡愛尚未完全平息的肉體不自主的顫了起。

　　蓋文幾乎是用光理智才沒從艾倫的命根子踹下去，艾倫隨便抺了幾下潤滑，抬起蓋文的腳，有些粗暴地重新將性器插入蓋文的後穴，蓋文沒有再繼續過份反抗，任由艾倫半懲戒性地在他的體內肆虐。

　　艾倫再次射精前從蓋文的後穴抽了出來，沒有讓它殘留在蓋文體內。

　　喘著氣，蓋文沒等自己平息下來，推開艾倫下了床。「借個浴室，我要回去了。」

　　艾倫沒阻止他。「生氣了？」

　　「哼？」蓋文的眉頭糾結了一會。「有差嗎？」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　蓋文踏進家門時，天空已經微微泛出晨光，他瞄了一眼電子月曆，8月8日。

　　那今天應該是休假，他迷濛地想著。脫去衣物，爬上自己的軟床，將近整整一天沒有闔眼的疲憊感襲上了他，清不去的淡淡酒味，把他拉往熟悉又已然陌生的房子。

　　他站在酒氣薰天的屋子中間。

　　累贅已經不在了，他該開心的。

　　但是他沒有。

　　捉起椅子，他將窗戶玻璃全打了碎。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　街頭的槍聲嚇壞了路人，蒂娜躲在車後，用著無線電呼叫支援隊盡快前來。

　　就在她還在跟指揮中心溝通所在位置時，蓋文趁著對方在更換彈匣時衝了出去。

　　蒂娜嚇傻了眼，只見蓋文連開二槍，一槍打在其中一人的大腿上，另一槍則劃過也正對著二人開槍的毒販手臂。

　　對方似乎也沒想到會有警察直衝著他們來，只受了小傷的毒販轉身就跑，另一名則已經痛倒在地上。

　　蓋文上前捉起他，銬上手銬拖進警車裡。

　　他瞄了一眼已經嚇傻的蒂娜，指了指她手中還緊握著的對講機。

　　她回過神來，指揮中心正向她重覆支援位置隨時會到，蓋文從她手中拿過對講機。「不用派支援了，改派押送嫌犯的救護隊。」

　　『李德警探，你又打傷了嫌犯？』指揮中心的人認出蓋文的聲音。

　　「他們先開槍的，我是自衛。」蓋文不等對方接話，強制結束話題。「就這樣，蒂娜會在原地等你們。」

　　他拍拍嚇傻的蒂娜，她一臉驚魂未定的看著他。「這邊交給妳，我先走了。」 也不管蒂娜有沒有聽到，轉身離開。

　　提起震動了好陣子的手機，螢幕上顯示著只有號碼，沒有被輸入名稱的來電。

　　就算沒有名字，這串號碼他早就倒背如流。

　　蓋文任由它在手中震動，他知道自己的內心正在抗拒。

　　看著它變成未接來電，有點鬆了口氣，也有點失落。

　　他死心了嗎？

　　盯著手機看了一會，蓋文才想著對方已經放棄，卻在他想把手機重新放回口袋中時再次響起。

　　最後他還是按下了通話鍵。

　　「有事？」蓋文用著不算太熱情的聲音說著。「有點距離。嗯。」

　　掛掉電話，他幾乎要厭惡自己的卑懦。

　　蓋文在底特律相對老舊的街區，找到一座九層樓的單身套房，電梯、獨立門戶，因為由舊樓房改建，環境不差而且也不算太貴。雖然距離9667分隊稍微有段距離，蓋文卻覺得很理想。

　　近十年來由於模控生命座落在底特律的緣故，市庫稅收大增，警察的薪水相對一般工資已經算高，警探的薪水更是高了一階，對蓋文來說這屋子負擔並不大，而且除了煙之外，他幾乎不太花錢，衣服大多是成衣賣場買得到的，所以有時褲子就感覺沒那麼合身。可是蓋文覺得那不重要。追捕犯人有時會遇上槍戰或扭打，衣服破損是常態，所以他對衣服的要求並不太高。

　　像是今天又毀了一件褲子。他瞄了一眼扯壞的牛仔褲，大腿外側的擦傷正隱隱作痛。

　　吁口氣，電梯門打開後，他發現來人已經站在自家門口。

　　「操，你是站在我家門口打電話不成？」蓋文皺起眉，伸手拿出晶片鑰匙開了門。

　　「差不多。」艾倫聳肩，跟著蓋文推門進去。

　　蓋文家沒有客廳，套房只簡單隔成了房間和飯廳，擺著一張木製的四人桌，角落安著簡易的爐具，矇上了灰。

　　與其說是乾淨，倒不如說像是根本沒人住。

　　毫無生氣。

　　他家還是一樣蕭條。艾倫在心底暗忖。

　　艾倫一直認為以蓋文的放浪不羈、滿口髒話的形象而言，家裡應該慘不忍睹雜亂無章，然而他第一次進到蓋文的屋子時，他還以為自己走錯了地方，或是蓋文隨便找了間日租套房假裝成自家。

　　唯一能證明蓋文住在這的，大概只有那在置物台上快裝不下煙蒂的煙灰缸，還有垃圾筒裡幾個咖啡空罐。

　　「抽那麼兇？」 艾倫瞄向置物台。

　　蓋文撇了他一眼，沒多做回答，直接走進房內，把他身上的東西隨手放在四斗櫃上之後進了浴室。

　　房間裡蓋文的私物隨手擺在可及的地方，終於有那麼些許他確實生活在這的感覺。

　　蓋文隨便在腰間帶了一條浴巾便從浴室走出來，拿著乾毛巾擦著自己溼透的髮，並沒很在意在他房內亂逛的艾倫。

　　艾倫從後方順上蓋文的腰際。「你今天真安靜。」

　　「操！」蓋文斜睨向他。「去你的你不被罵心裡不舒服？」

　　艾倫咬上他的肩，以示警告。「氣還沒消？」

　　「幹你這死變態……」蓋文還真想繼續罵下去，但馬上被艾倫伸進口的手指給堵住滿口髒話。蓋文順從的停止漫罵，吮著他的手指，或舔或咬。

　　另一隻手則在蓋文的小腹腰間及胸口游移著，讓他發出些許悶哼。

　　他今天還真老實。艾倫察覺到蓋文今天的心情似乎很低落，不過艾倫也沒真的想停手和他談心的意思。

　　因為蓋文應該也不會想和他多談什麼。

　　艾倫把手從蓋文口中拉出，往他的側腿滑去時，艾倫的手機突然響了起來。

　　他放開蓋文，擰著眉拿起手機，「……是，好，我知道了，我立刻回去。」原本眉頭的深紋扭得更深。

　　蓋文撿起掉在地上的浴巾纏回腰間。

　　艾倫整了整衣服。「有緊急任務，我得回去，之後再打給你。」

　　「隨便。」蓋文不置可否的聳了聳肩，刻意閃開艾倫伸過來的手，轉身爬上了床。「我要睡了。」

　　艾倫識趣地收回了手，轉身離去。

　　蓋文在聽見艾倫關上門之後，下了床點了煙，把一件件衣物穿回身上後離開了家。

　　想獨處的時候，自家通常都不是最好的選擇。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　晚上十點，蓋文緩緩走進警局，辦公室內空無一人。正確來說，是除了站在辦公室後方待機的助理警員仿生人之外，就只有他。

　　他們像具雕像般睜著眼站著， 蓋文撇了一眼，走向休息室倒了一杯咖啡回到自己的坐位，電腦螢幕跳著紅色通知，表示蓋文又收到警告信函，他打開沒多看內容就回簽送出去。

　　剛開始時蓋文還會多少跟上級抗議警告信函的事，到近幾年他已經根本不想管它到底寫了什麼，尤其在福勒上任後，反正投訴歸投訴，只要他能拿得出功績堵福勒的嘴，福勒通常也不太會多說什麼。

　　蓋文咬著紙杯的邊緣，打開他白天就該做的資料和報告，另外把他接收到的幾個線報資訊歸結出來，連著檔案夾寫好丟在福勒桌上。

　　處理完文件，蓋文走向位於警局地下的小靶場，登錄訓練系統後便開始獨自練著槍。

　　系統盡責地告知命中率跟精準度，蓋文向來不在意到底它說了多少的數值，自顧自地擊發著。

　　一般警局訓練用的槍支已經改為模擬型式，相較於真槍的後座力來說較弱一些，但用久了仍然會對身體造成負擔。

　　系統強制停止了蓋文的射擊訓練，跳出紅色視窗警告他已經超過訓練應有的負荷。

　　蓋文重重地深吸口氣，放下手中已像隻玩具的手槍，瞄了一眼系統最後歸結出的數值。

　　Not Bad.


	2. section 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇與系列-革命之後(After the Deviant Revolution)-同一世界線  
> 發生在RK900/GAVIN的主線故事前
> 
> section 2時間為11月，主要人物為蓋文李德
> 
> 這章可能相對沈悶…

──　02　──

 

　　「Fuck！就是個人渣講什麼人權！」蓋文重重的拍了福勒的桌子大罵，他一早才剛進警局，就立刻被福勒叫了進到辦公室裡，就因為前個月捉到的毒販投訴了他。

　　「蓋文李德！搞清楚你的身份！你是警察不是流氓！」福勒也不甘勢弱的指著他的鼻子回罵。「人渣就是有人權！明天上班前把悔過書給我交上來！不然你小心工作不保！」

　　「Shit!」蓋文怒氣沖沖地拉開福勒辦公室的門離開，雖然他不認為自己沒錯，但就是氣不過。

　　十一月的底特律一直籠罩在沉暗陰雨的天氣之下，溫度也已經降到個位數的溫度。新聞報導著今年冬天可能是底特律近二十年來最冷的一年，而且雨量比往年都來得多。

　　蓋文冒著細雨抬頭望向陰鬱的天空，照映出他的心情一樣，看起來極度糟糕。倒不是因為悔過書，他習慣了，而是在他心底淤積徘徊的一股煩悶，像是隨時要衝出來般難以自制，卻也無處可解。

　　他無意識地摸著鼻頭上的疤，熄了手中的煙往街區走去。

　　在警界十多年的時間，確實讓蓋文深深體會在體制內的無力感，突然開始懷疑自己當警察是對的嗎？比起正氣凜然死板板的警階，在街頭當個惹人厭的混帳可能還比較適合他。

　　太荒謬了，蓋文吁口氣，他費盡心思的爬了上來之後現在卻想往下跳？

　　「李德警探！」克里斯的聲音和警車的鳴示聲在他背後響起。「我接到通報有一起保全被挾持的案件，你有空支援嗎？」

　　蓋文看著克里斯，呆了幾秒。「你跟很久了嗎？」

　　克里斯搖頭笑著否認。「這是警車必經路線。」

　　「反正現在除了悔過書之外大概沒什麼事？」蓋文忍不住哼笑，開了門上警車。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　蓋文打開家門時已經幾近午夜二點，才剛推開門，寒風便瞬間吹了過來，他愣望向廚房旁的小窗，果其不然被開了一角。

　　「這傢伙……」蓋文點亮燈，把窗戶給關上，跟著從窗戶踩進的水漬的印子找到那團顏色雜亂的毛球，正窩著他還沒送洗的衣服睡覺。

　　他搖搖頭，一把將牠給拎了起來，拿起乾毛巾開始擦拭牠身上未乾的水珠。

　　玳瑁色的貓咕喃了一聲，開始要往蓋文身上爬。

　　「喂你別亂動……」好不容易把牠擦個半乾，蓋文拿了另一條乾淨的毛巾鋪在沙發上，把牠放了下去。

　　牠看來心滿意足的圈起自己睡在沙發的角落。

　　如果今年那麼冷，是不是該幫牠做個門？蓋文思索著，但依牠來討食的頻率好像也沒那個必要？

　　真是麻煩。

　　蓋文進了浴室，把被雨水弄得有些寒意的身體給沖熱，他的心情很糟，因為今天不過才剛開始，就被弄得一肚子鳥氣。

　　好不容易把悔過書弄想回家，正好遇見克里斯帶著一個全身沾滿血跡的仿生人進了警局，後面還跟著渾身酒氣的漢克安德森。

　　然後那隻沒見過的仿生人……叫什麼來著。蓋文一直沒很認真聽他說了什麼，只覺得他不但多話，還很多事。跟之前所遇過的仿生人都不太一樣，不但有著自己的看法，堅持主見，也不完全聽令於人類，重點是他媽的還會頂嘴！

　　只不過是個機器，卻假裝自己像個人類。

　　令人作嘔。

　　蓋文倒上床，本來想著還有幾個小時可以稍事休息，卻翻來覆去無法入睡，滿腦子奇怪想法讓他靜不下來，乾脆下了床，走到飯廳點了煙看著窗外發呆。

　　除去今天，蓋文已經好一段時間，睡下沒多久就自動清醒，身體像是抗拒睡眠一樣，他也不覺得累。

　　然而……騙不了人的，他最近越來越焦躁，幾乎對任何事情感到厭煩，不論是工作或是人，甚至自己，雖然還不至於到自我厭惡的地步，但就是有一股說不出的嫌惡感。

　　敲著煙盒，蓋文發現煙盒已經空了，他不知道自己實際抽了多少，看到窗外已經濛亮的天色，吁了口氣。

　　玳瑁小貓似乎睡了個飽，走到蓋文腳邊蹭著。

　　「餓了啊？小傢伙。」他從廚櫃中拿出貓用碗及飼料，隨手倒了大概的份量，便回到臥室整裝，直接出了家門。

　　清晨的街道上只有仿生人在做著清理環境的收尾工作，單純勞力的工作早已被仿生人取代多年。現在就連踏進警局，帶著笑容的接待人員也被換成了清一色仿生人。

　　近十年來，仿生人由最原本的勞力分擔者，到一般基礎的接待員，直至大學教授都任用著仿生人的現在，模控生命打著機器取代人力，以創造更美好的生活這樣的美名，一步步鯨吞蠶食本應屬於人類的工作，帶來的副作用是失業率不停上升，犯罪率居高不下，然而也不見政府真心想解決任何事情，放任著人們頹廢、吸食紅冰、衍伸暴力……甚至還有著適者生存的理論甚囂塵上。

　　荒謬的社會。

　　蓋文跟著巨變的時代成長，仿生人對他而言，怎麼可能會是令人開心的存在。

　　他走進警局，接待員仿生人已經開始工作，甚至親切的說出「早安，李德警探」，他頭也沒轉地直接走過。

　　走進休息室，新聞正好報導著模控生命提供給底特律警局一個警探型仿生人的新聞，蓋文擰起眉看著電視，該不會就是今天凌晨那個白目鬼吧？

　　模控生命在取代警員助理之後，竟然又把主意打到警探身上來？他們就是想用仿生人把所有的人類取代掉就是了？

　　蓋文喝著咖啡，新聞裡播送的盡是有關仿生人的新聞，偶爾幾件相關人類的事件，又扯上紅冰。

　　蒂娜到了辦公室發現蓋文在休息室發呆，突然追著蓋文問著有關他一堆不要命事跡，雖然有一部份是真的，但其實滿多部份都被過度誇大了。

　　除了她自己遇見的那次之外。

　　「李德警探，你有在聽我說話嗎？」一旁正在講話的蒂娜終於發現蓋文的注意力早已經不在話題中。

　　「嗯，」蓋文不經意的回答。「沒有妳說的那麼誇張，我有計算好時機才衝出去的。」

　　「衝出去本身就錯了吧！」

　　「不要那麼在意，」蓋文聳聳肩膀，「太過在意綁手綁腳的規則只會給他們更多逃跑的機會而已。」

　　「至少可以請你不要在跟我搭擋時這麼做嗎？」

　　蓋文晃晃手中的咖啡，沒有給出答案。

　　蒂娜還想開口說些什麼，卻見蓋文轉頭盯著一名從沒見過的仿生人，說了幾句她聽不懂的酸話，仿生人回頭跟蓋文打了招呼，反而讓蓋文面色一沉，滿臉不悅。

　　這個仿生人到底是真的白目還是程式有什麼問題？蓋文煩躁地敲著桌面，模控生命想用這種仿生人取代警探？設計一台不懂得聽人類命令的機器到底要幹嘛？

　　蓋文走上前，仔細的打量康納一遍。「沒見過你這型的仿生人⋯⋯你是什麼型號？」

　　「RK800，我是原型機。」

　　「原型？」蓋文訕笑，攤手。「仿生人警探⋯⋯所以機器要取代我們所有人，是這樣嗎？」

　　康納露出不解的神情看著蓋文，無法理解蓋文的敵意究竟是從何而來。

　　蓋文瞇起眼，抬起拳頭扎扎實實地落在康納的脈搏調節器上，康納鳴出聲卡頓了一下，跪倒下去。

　　仿生人不會痛，可惜他剛好知道打哪可以讓他們吃悶虧。

　　蓋文出手彈了他額旁的LED。「你最好離我遠一點，不然下一次……你就沒那麼容易脫身了。」這個仿生人最好乖乖識相，不要再靠近他。

　　他回到自己辦公桌坐下，找著手機裡幾條有興趣的線報，沒多久克里斯就從他的位子滑了過來。

　　「李德警探，你看了之前的鑑識報告了嗎？」

　　「還沒有，怎麼？」蓋文放下手機，跟著克里斯看著他點出來的螢幕上，幾件關於上次他搜查出的紅冰鑑識報告。「不同成份的紅冰？」蓋文想了想，最近在其它分局的確有聽過在談論這件事。

　　「聽說是有人在試著開發新型紅冰。」

　　「新型紅冰？」蓋文摸著鼻子思考。「我想大概可以去後問問。」

　　「李德警探，你討厭仿生人嗎？」克里斯試探性地問。

　　蓋文蹙起眉，這話題也來得太突然。「有什麼可以讓我喜歡的理由嗎？」

　　「我只是覺得，他們也幫了不少忙。」

　　克里斯的解讀讓蓋文嗤鼻而笑。「如果你早出生個幾年，應該就不會這麼想了。」

　　克里斯確實是無法理解，默默地滑了回自己的位置。

　　蓋文回頭翻著線報，念頭一轉，收起警徽和手銬袋，裝作無事閒晃往他的線民所在的地區去。

　　他走了幾條街，得到的都只不過是簡單的小道消息，或是其它早已經掌握了的線索。

　　沒有什麼特別的啊！蓋文吁了口氣。

　　找了個角落，他把煙點了起來。新型紅冰的事情好像還沒有在底層傳開，最近因紅冰發生滋事的案件似乎也變少了，是因為之前抓到中盤？也不太對，他手上雖然算是不少，但要響影到市場供需可能還不至於……

　　蓋文越想越覺得不對勁，即然其它分局有傳聞，表示他們也有掃到不同成份的紅冰，真那麼剛好都被警察攔截？

　　「喂。」不知何時，蓋文旁邊多蹲了一個人。「給你。」

　　雖然有點嚇到，但除了目光飄過去，蓋文沒有多動作。

　　他深知規則。

　　對方塞了一個東西在他腳底之後，就默默離去。

　　蓋文往地板熄掉手上的煙，迅速地把腳底的紙團塞到口袋。

　　還沒來得及離開看到底是什麼，手機就接到克里斯的來電，告訴他在轄區的伊甸園俱樂部發現了一具屍體。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　今天到底要看見那個仿生人和漢克安德森幾次？

　　蓋文覺得自己的眉頭都快要扭成死結了，一天二十四個小時還沒過完，今天已經遇見他三次！

　　「操他媽的！」蓋文在伊甸園的門口氣得踹開路障。

　　「李德警探，你還好吧？」克里斯跟了上來，試圖讓蓋文消火。「福瑞隊長今天把仿生人犯罪的案子都交給副隊長了，所以……」

　　「我知道！」蓋文深吸口氣，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。

　　克里斯嘆了口氣。「李德警探，你明知道受害人是被殺的，為什麼跟副隊長那麼說？」他一直無法理解蓋文為什麼會那麼討厭漢克。

　　「沒為什麼，他們想查就給他們查。」蓋文哼聲，沒有把內心真正的答案說出來。「我就是討厭他而已。」

　　死在伊甸園中的男人絲毫激不起蓋文的同情心，漢克和他那塑膠寵物非得來亂一把。

　　查案姍姍來遲之外，還帶著渾身酒氣，要不是他之前的功績和福勒罩著他，蓋文還真不知道有哪個單位可以忍受他三年都這副德性。

　　克里斯滿臉無奈，但他知道再說下去蓋文又會繼續暴怒。「李德警探你要先回去休息嗎？應該差不多準備要收隊了。」

　　蓋文點頭，向克里斯擺手告別，離開了伊甸俱樂部，慢慢獨自的晃在大街上。

　　當警察那麼久，屍體也見過那多，蓋文幾乎覺得他快要對生命失去感覺了，以他接觸的案件，死者大部份是個混帳，就算死了可能也沒人會為他們掉下眼淚。

　　自己大概也是吧，蓋文自嘲地笑笑。

　　完全沒有心情再多想，他下意識地拿起手機。

　　猶豫地按著在他記憶中未曾抺滅掉的數字，他已然不記得距離上次撥出是什麼時候，人在一次又一次的失望之後總是會被拖進絕望之中。

　　撥出的電話因無人接聽被強制斷線，蓋文收起手機，點了煙邊走邊抽，任逐漸變大的雨淋著。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 


	3. section 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇與系列-革命之後(https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557)-同一世界線  
> 發生在RK900/GAVIN的主線故事前
> 
> section 1時間為8月，主要人物為蓋文李德、艾倫隊長  
> section 2時間為11月，主要人物為蓋文李德  
> section 3時間為11月前-中，主要人物為蓋文李德

──　03　──

 

　　夜半，國會大廈公園的寧靜被玻璃爆裂聲劃破，異常仿生人在公園內以塗鴉表達抗議，克里斯開槍阻止他們逃離而反遭挾持，所幸最後無事而返。

　　蓋文接到消息趕到醫院的時候，克里斯已被安置精神科外的休息室，暫時隔了起來供警方使用，只留了二名基層警員守著門。

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　「啊，李德警探？」克里斯聽見蓋文的聲音，抬起頭。「我沒事……只是醫生說需要觀察一下。」

　　克里斯的確有些驚嚇過度，不過醫生表示觀察情況如果穩定就會讓他們回家，不需要待在醫院，所以也沒有安排病房。

　　「媽的真是太誇張了！昨天才在公眾頻道大放噘詞的傢伙，半夜竟然跑去放了一堆仿生人作亂。」蓋文看著克里斯好像沒什麼外傷，稍放了心。

　　「仿生人也不盡然都……」話沒說完，克里斯低著頭，若有所思。

　　蓋文看著克里斯臉上糾結的表情，決定直接轉接話題。「你太太會過來嗎？」

　　「不……我叫她待在家裡就好，戴米安還太小。」

　　「我那天……」蓋文捉了把椅子反坐在克里斯前面。「可能拿到了你說的新型紅冰。」

　　「咦？」克里斯抬起頭來，十分有興趣。「李德警探你怎麼拿到的？」

　　蓋文簡略說了一遍。「我已經送去鑑識組了，之後就等他們把報告給我就是了。」

　　「李德警探你又私下送過去。」克里斯搖搖頭。「這樣不符合規定。」

　　蓋文對他比了噤聲的動作。「所以別說出去啊。」

　　克里斯苦笑，那他還說出來。「知道了。」

　　「好了，那我先回局裡了。」蓋文抓抓頭髮，把稍掉下來髮絲爬了回去。「你好好休息。」

　　「謝謝你。」克里斯由衷的說。「你也要好好休息。」

　　蓋文愣愣，尷尬地摸著鼻子。「少囉嗦啦。」

　　對蓋文沒好氣的反駁克里斯只是笑了一下。

　　克里斯好脾氣在9667分隊算是十分有名，大家的傳言都是全分隊除了福勒之外，只有克里斯有辦法制住蓋文。

　　剛開始蓋文對克里斯的口氣一樣差到極點，對他的關心壓根不領情，甚至可以說是看不慣克里斯這種從新式正規警校畢業的人，認為他們什麼苦也沒吃過就想來當警察。

　　換成其它人可能碰了一、二次釘子早就再也不想跟蓋文說話了，當大家都在為克里斯抱不平時，他本人倒沒有很在意，因為他注意到，主動攀談的次數越多，蓋文對他的口氣就越來越軟。

　　他可以說是局裡唯一會主動關心蓋文的人，不過因為克里斯的關係，蓋文對後來新進的員警也沒像以往的惹人厭，最多就是愛理不理，他的風評就一直在超高破案率跟做人失敗二邊搖擺。

　　不過對待漢克安德森總是一如往常的極致白目。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　異常仿生人中午進行了一場空前的示威遊行，無視解散命令被RIOT攻擊過後，接到消息的聯邦政府立刻授權FBI遣派軍隊，開始進行搜查異常仿生人，短短一天不到，整個國家變成了戒嚴狀態。

　　正準備前往後街區的蓋文被軍隊擋了下來，要求他出示證件。

　　「抱歉，警探，我認為現在去後街區查案不是個好主意。」軍隊把蓋文的警證遞還了回去。「我們正在清查躲藏的異常仿生人，你在那邊不太方便。」

　　「那跟我要查的事又沒關係？」蓋文一臉不耐煩，這些聯邦所屬的軍隊只會在這種時候出來展威風。「仿生人怎樣不關我的事，我現在辦的案子是人類的。」

　　「異常仿生人是全國性的威脅。」對方完全沒有打算放行蓋文的意思。

　　「Shit……」蓋文低聲怒罵，但他也沒辦法跟軍隊硬碰硬，只能憤憤地往回走。

　　蓋文已經拿到他私下送去的紅冰鑑識報告，為了確認清楚，他才會又來到街區，看看能不能找到那個人，現在可好，別說找人，連過都過不去。

　　他回頭望了一眼剛才檢查站後方，那台準備載送仿生人的卡車，心底冒出一股不好的預感，完全不知從何而來。

　　蓋文第四次被擋下來的時候真的很想直接飇罵髒話。「你們到底──」

　　「蓋文？」

　　不會吧？蓋文覺得自己的眼都要翻到後腦去了。他撇過眼，果然，全身重裝的艾倫帶著自己的小隊走了過來。

　　「你在這裡做什麼？」

　　「辦案啊，不然當我很閒在外頭閒盪嗎？」被煩到沒好氣的蓋文也沒打算對艾倫留幾分情面。「高高在上的軍隊並不打算讓我去，現在連我要回局裡還要一直攔，怎麼，你也要分一份嗎？」

　　艾倫眉頭皺了起來，蓋文出言不遜的時機不太對。「現在是非常時期，你不是應該協助警局受理報廢仿生人的事嗎？」

　　「我才不想管那些仿生人怎樣，我有自己的事情要做！」蓋文哼聲，軍隊看了情況似乎無礙也就退了開。「我要回去了。免得福勒那老頭又要對我大吼大叫。」

　　「等等。」艾倫出手抓住蓋文。「告訴我你在查什麼？」

　　蓋文睨著他，唇邊泛出一道冷笑。「特警隊的事是提供武力支援，辦案查案的跟你又沒關係。而且我過說我要回去了。」

　　他甩開艾倫的手，直直地往局裡的方向走去，蓋文深知以艾倫的個性，無論什麼理由他都不會放棄他該做的任務，也無論誰。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　由於華倫總統的演說命令，警局外陸陸續續被送來的仿生人被臨時安置在挪空出的警局停車場，他們安安靜靜的站著等待被送入集中營，也包括原本服役於警局的仿生人。

　　還有幾個不願配合的異常仿生人，則被關進了拘留室中。

　　員警們被搞得焦頭爛耳，連蓋文也被迫放下他急欲調查的紅冰問題，在警局因為仿生人忙得團團轉。

　　經過拘留室時蓋文不禁望了那幾個仿生人一眼，他們的眼神中，帶著驚恐。

　　驚恐？

　　對於自己用出情感的形容詞，蓋文自嘲哼了聲。只不過是台運行著程式的機器，怎麼可能會感到驚恐？

　　蓋文被分配了一堆雜亂無章的案件等著他處理，根本沒有時間進一步細想，回到辦公桌盡力消化。

　　軍隊的卡車停至了分局門前，三、四個重裝的軍人喝令著被安置在外頭的仿生人上車，他們乖巧溫順，沒有任何怨言，只是乖乖的聽著人類的命令。

　　接著在拘留室的仿生人被帶了出來，經過走道時蓋文忍不住多看了他們一眼。

　　他們抗拒著軍隊的押送，目光對上的瞬間。

　　僅僅短短一秒。

　　蓋文覺得自己似乎看見了那再熟悉不過的求救眼神。

　　臉部正中間的舊傷疤似若隱隱作痛了起來。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　異常仿生人發起革命，最終不敵人類的裝備及人數以致革命失敗，底特律渡過喧鬧的一夜後即趨於平靜。

　　華倫總統要求民眾上繳所有舊型號仿生人，下令軍隊全面家戶搜索清查，發布緊急命令，民眾協助仿生人躲藏或拒繳將一併治罪。

　　也因如此，原本感覺已經稍空閒下來的底特律警局，又開始了第二波的忙碌時刻。

　　克里斯經過幾天休息銷假上班，一早就不知道和漢克悉悉囌囌的說了什麼，接著轉身想找蓋文的時候，卻不見他的人影。

　　蓋文窩進了小靶場，對於這幾天只能面對著仿生人出不了警局，他現在只想好好發洩一下。

　　克里斯走了下來，槍聲在小空間迴盪更顯得明顯，雖然警局的模擬系統已經克制音量了，但聲響還是很大。

　　蓋文沒戴著耳機，理由是槍戰現場可沒有耳機給你帶。克里斯便直接出聲和蓋文打了招呼。

　　他聞聲便停了下來。「你好多了？」

　　「其實我真的沒什麼事。」克里斯笑笑。

　　「嗯。」蓋文並沒有回頭，虛應了聲，接著舉起槍繼續往標靶開槍。

　　他似乎心情不好？克里斯抱著疑惑的走到他旁邊，蓋文這才放下手中的槍，轉過頭去跟克里斯的眼神對上。「我問你，你那天……」蓋文猶豫了，突然不知道如何開口。

　　「李德警探想問我那天怎麼有辦法活著回來嗎？」克里斯像是看透了蓋文的心理，雖然有點遲疑。

　　蓋文深吸口氣。「我聽說，是革命軍首領馬庫斯放了你一馬。」

　　「是的，那是事實。」克里斯點頭，眼神有點難過。「那天晚上他說了一句話，『如果一直以眼還眼，到最後大家都會瞎掉。』。或許我不該這麼說，但是……我們現在做的事情是真的是對的嗎？」

　　「不然，你想抗命嗎？」蓋文像是挑釁般地指著克里斯的警員證。「你是個警察，該做的事不就是乖乖聽上級的話，以人類的權益為最大考量嗎？怎麼？同情起那些機器了嗎？」

　　克里斯微皺眉，這番話不像跟他說的，比較像是蓋文想對自己說的話。「我謝謝他幫了我，不代表我認同他發動革命這件事。」

　　蓋文沉默了一陣，幽幽地說。「有時候人也會被逼著走上一條自己不想走的道路。」

　　克里斯有點訝異蓋文竟然會說出這樣的話，驚愕地盯著他。

　　「雖然我們接觸的犯人很常是混蛋，」蓋文對克里斯淡笑了一下。「但有時候……眼見不一定為憑。」

　　「李德警探……？」

　　「聽聽就算了，我要出去找東西吃了。」他把槍丟回收納架，拍拍克里斯的肩，獨自跨出了警局。

　　革命結束過了幾天，軍隊控制的情況相對上沒那麼嚴格，有些掃盪完的區域改由地方的SWAT控管，對人民的管制也稍稍鬆懈了。

　　走在路上和以往最大的不同，大概就是原本充斥在生活週遭的仿生人已不復見，許多店因此而無法營運，遭蒙損失。

　　這個太習慣仿生人的社會，仿生人出了狀況就幾近崩壞。

　　人類永遠學不會教訓，模控生命指稱舊型的仿生人是遭到有意人士的病毒侵害才導致異常，未來新型的仿生人將會徹底解決這個問題，立刻接到大批民眾機關要求盡快推出新型號的仿生人。

　　這樣的說法反而讓蓋文在內心打上一個大大的問號。

　　真的那麼簡單嗎？病毒可以讓仿生人模擬出驚恐……無助？蓋文又叨起煙，他從沒想過只不過是一個眼神，可以煩亂他那麼久。

　　不知不覺走到後街區，蓋文突然想到之前拿到的紅冰樣本，真是扯，被仿生人亂得該做的正事都沒做。蓋文摸摸鼻子，把腰上的警徽塞進口袋，槍也改藏在外套可以遮掩的地方，繼續往裡面走去。

　　這裡倒是沒什麼變。蓋文在心底想著。畢竟這個街區，說難聽一點，就是個最下層人混雜的地方，紅冰的氾濫不用講，更多的是衍生而來的犯罪，抓不勝抓。

　　在這裡除非大案，平常能睜隻眼閉隻眼就不要多管閒事。

　　他走到了上次拿到紅冰的角落，想仔細看一下是否有遺落了什麼，或是再找到那個人。

　　蓋文對著巷子疑惑了一下，一個和這個地方極為不搭的純白色露了出來，他上前仔細確認，果然是仿生人的……屍體？那天軍隊有說後街躲了很多仿生人，是那時候躲來這的嗎？

　　他把遮蓋住的東西給挪了開，果然是仿生人，而且還是完全沒有皮膚層的素體，沒有槍傷，不像被軍隊處決的樣子，倒是胸口的位置空了一個圓。

　　脈博調節器被拔掉了嗎……？蓋文檢視著，圓圈周圍乾淨得不可思議。

　　蓋文在之前某個案件中，剛好遇見對仿生人極為熟悉的相關人員，他告訴過蓋文這幾乎等於仿生人的心臟，也是主要電力來源，失去了它仿生人二分鐘就會停止運作，遭受到重擊也會讓仿生的藍血運作出狀況。

　　之前蓋文可以打得康納跪地也是因為如此。

　　當然也不是想拔就有辦法拔的，必需要有特殊的手勢跟方法，這件事一般人，甚至包括模控生命的某些基層人員都不知道，更不可能會寫在用戶的使用手冊裡。

　　不過雖然人類不清楚……仿生人自己可是清楚得很呢！蓋文還記得那張似笑非笑的惹人厭嘴臉。

　　蓋文再仔細看了那具『屍體』，才發現除了脈博調節器被拔除之外，藍血幾乎被放乾。

　　難道有人用這樣的方式取得釱嗎？

　　他拿起電話，本來想通知鑑識人員到場收集資料，但現在這種情勢，誰會在乎仿生人倒在路邊？蓋文仔細拍了幾張照片之後，就重新把它塞了回去。

　　蓋文本來還想著要繼續再找找線索，結果福勒又來了電話把他給吼了回局裡。

　　福勒氣呼呼地唸著蓋文在大家忙亂的時候不知道跑哪去，蓋文也一臉不耐煩地回應說不過是去吃個飯，他又不是仿生人不用進食，福勒才半不甘願地放過他

　　雖然事實上他為了查線索搞了半天，還是什麼也沒吃到。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 


	4. section 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇與系列-革命之後-同一世界線  
> 有些微相關性
> 
> section 4 時間為2038年11月末，主要人物為蓋文李德、RK900
> 
> …我終於可以標RK900了…(? XDD

──　04　──

 

　　異常仿生人革命後半個月，底特律事件看似已經平息，仿生人滿街都是的情況已不復見，雖然某部份避難或被撤離的人還沒回來，有些不受影響的店家也開門做了生意。

　　戒嚴令尚未解除，軍隊在11月下旬全數退至各地駐紥點及仿生人集中營，一般區域的控管回到各地區的警察機關手上，戒嚴管控則由SWAT接手負責。

　　對於人類來說，現在的戒嚴也不過就是做做樣子，實質影響生活的，反而是失去了仿生人可以利用這件事。

　　SWAT的人數比起一般員警相對較少，因此在執行管控上人力稍嫌不足，因此警方高層特別開放SWAT向一般分局借調人手，以應付目前任務所需。

　　福勒正說服分隊中，幾乎可以說是唯一一個適合去SWAT支援的人。

　　「我不要！為什麼是我？」竟然是因為這種鳥事被叫進福勒的辦公室，蓋文的不悅全寫在臉上。

　　「咳，」這次福勒倒有點語塞，「我總不可能讓班去吧？目前在局裡的人，你是最適合。」

　　「你可以讓漢克去。」蓋文不屑地哼聲。

　　「怎麼可能？」福勒嘆了口氣，以他的年紀去支援SWAT？還不要了他的老命。「當我欠你一個人情，總不能說我沒人手派不出去？」

　　「……嘖！」面對福勒難得的軟姿態，蓋文有些難以對應，如果福勒態度再強硬一點，蓋文大概可以跟互罵一罵了事。「你可以讓克里斯或波森他們去啊？」

　　「對方要立刻可用的人，他們去了只會是個拖累。我是說真的，就當幫我？我好歹也幫了你不少？」

　　竟然開始討起人情了？蓋文皺起了眉。福勒語氣上是軟，透露出的語調卻幾乎不容他拒絕，讓他有一種被逼著上賊船的感覺。「我不想待在那種無聊的地方。」

　　新型紅冰的事還沒查完，被綁在SWAT的話根本無法行動……蓋文在心底嘀咕。

　　「上面估計大概就再一個月左右，等戒嚴解除後就會回歸正常。」福勒極度難得的用著非常平穩的口氣跟蓋文說話。「當然你也會回到隊上。」

　　蓋文突然感到有點怪異。「總覺得不太對勁……」

　　「每個分局都有派人手，這是上級的指示。」福勒多餘的解釋著。「也許你去表現好的話，也會大幅增加你升職的機會。」

　　「……你開玩笑吧？」蓋文覺得二者並沒有關係。

　　「咳，總之，麻煩你了。」福勒乾脆把文件直接遞給蓋文，上面好好的已經打上蓋文李德的名字。

　　蓋文看到自己的名字印在上頭，忍不住罵。「媽的……我就知道你根本設計我。」再仔細看了一下借調的分隊及報到地點，又忍不住大罵出聲。「操！不會吧？」

　　「怎麼了？」福勒一臉裝傻。

　　蓋文瞪向福勒後深吸了口氣，甩著公文憤憤地離開福勒的辦公室。「這個人情我一定會跟你討！」

 

＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　蓋文認為自己沒把公文直接甩上艾倫的臉，已經算是修養很好了，真該頒個獎章給他才對。

　　面對蓋文的滿腔怒火，艾倫仍是一臉淡定。

　　「你沒有實際受過SWAT的訓練，所以後勤交給你負責。」他指向放在一旁的SWAT制服。「這套制服借給你。」

　　「不要以為我不知道你幹了什麼，艾倫．沃利斯。」蓋文惡狠狠地用手抵著艾倫的胸口。「手法真他媽的有夠拙劣。」

　　「注意你的言辭，李德警探。」艾倫的撲克臉不為所動。

　　蓋文拿起制服冷笑一聲。「這帳我會記著。」

　　艾倫看著心不甘情不願走掉的蓋文，不是他的錯覺，蓋文的態度真的變了。

　　和一般警員不同，SWAT在非放假時必需要留宿宿舍，所以蓋文也被暫時發配了一個床位。

　　SWAT集宿的目的是為了確保的機動性，以應付臨時的特別突發狀況。不出任務時也有集體訓練要做，只是暫時的特別支援的蓋文並沒有被要求參與訓練，但待在宿舍閒著也是無聊，他便主動要求加入。

　　雖然隸屬不同單位，有個令上司頭痛卻又高績效的警探，難免會被當茶話閒聊，不過SWAT和蓋文有過幾次短暫的合作經驗，言簡意賅傳遞訊息不拖泥帶水，俐落的動作和槍法，都意外的頗受好評。要是讓9667分隊的人知道，大概會覺得SWAT的人腦子壞得差不多。

　　隔天蓋文整裝好之後跟著小隊到達值勤地點，從艾倫手中接過後勤的電腦跟無線對講機。

　　「應該需要我派人教你？」

　　「不需要。」蓋文戴上小隊用的耳機，冷哼。「我還沒忘。」

　　底特律被分成幾個區塊，各自由不同的SWAT小隊負責控管，為了情報得以交流，後勤人員負責從別的小隊接收情報，或者把小隊的情報傳送出去，就是個窮極無聊的工作。

　　這樣的生活到了第三天蓋文就覺得自己都要悶出病來。

　　坐在特警隊的偵防車旁，蓋文戴著耳機接收各隊傳來的訊息。

　　仿生人一點動靜也沒有，官方丟出的說法是集中營已經完全安置，蓋文怎麼想都覺得不可能。

　　數量高達幾百萬的仿生人怎麼可能在這麼短的時間絕跡？

　　就算是老鼠也不可能全數被捕，更何況是像異常仿生人這樣的高智慧……

　　蓋文突然不知道要用什麼形容詞表達。

　　他私下去查過那條巷子裡的仿生人，除了知道型號是BL100之外，系統沒有登錄、沒有人報失踪，就像憑空出現一樣。也沒有任何的線索表示它跟紅冰的問題有關，或許只是一個巧合？

　　下意識地摸著鼻上的疤，每次只要想到仿生人的問題，蓋文都會想起那天被帶走的仿生人的眼神，某種錯覺一直讓他感到它正在微微抽痛。

　　應該早就不會痛了才對。

　　望著螢幕，蓋文感受側邊一股視線射來，轉過頭發現有人正盯著他看，對方站在街邊，側著頭盯著蓋文的方向，輕淡的眼神看不出思緒，讓蓋文感到些許不自在。

　　他正想是否該做點什麼，一旁的對講機內傳來其它小隊的聲音。『發現一名仿生人朝第七區移動，預計經過29街口，請求支援。』

　　第七區？蓋文思緒瞬時被拉了回來。『回覆，立刻轉達。』

　　他將訊息傳達給其它隊員，盯著電腦上正在地圖移動的紅點，正準備往29街移動。

　　『目標出現，28與29街之間發現！』

　　『仿生人持槍，要求反擊！』

　　耳機裡傳來下令開槍的指示，蓋文不由得皺了眉。

　　看著螢幕上的紅點，蓋文愣了一下，轉頭看向對街，眼神交觸的一瞬間，蓋文關上電腦，不對勁，應該不是偶然。

　　他站了起身，直接往站在對街的人衝過去。對方見他直衝而來有些驚訝，立刻轉身就跑。

　　還顧不得到底怎麼回事，蓋文起身追了上去。『艾倫，不要開槍！』蓋文邊追邊對麥克風吼著。

　　只可惜對方動作十分迅速，蓋文只追了二個路口就被他甩掉，那個速度……應該是仿生人沒錯，他在觀察什麼？SWAT的佈局嗎？

　　『李德警探，你發現了什麼？』耳機裡傳來艾倫的聲音。

　　『應該是仿生人，可是被他逃掉了。』蓋文慢慢走回了偵防車的地點，艾倫和幾名隊員已經站在那邊。

　　「逃跑的仿生人已經被制住，已經連絡軍隊的押送車來把他帶走。」艾倫淡淡的說。「為什麼突然叫我不要開槍？」

　　「直覺。」蓋文拔下了耳機，有點心情浮燥。「那個仿生人刻意引了二隊在周旋，如果只是單純想逃亡也太怪了，剛才還有個一直在觀察我。」

　　艾倫盯了他幾秒，沒有再多說什麼。「我知道了。」

　　蓋文走到了剛才那人站的街口，試著跟著他的視線往回拉，發現他逃跑的方向正是往後街區，但是這邊要前往後街並沒有直通的道路，要再經過二個街區才會有。

　　後街區……再過去就有個新設的駐軍點，仿生人往那個方向去的話，難道不會更危險嗎？蓋文在心中默想著。

　　

＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

…

SYSTEM STARTUP…

……

MODEL RK900

NAME CONNOR - UPGRADED

SERLAL# 313 248 317 - 87

BIOS 9.4 REVISION 1111

REBOOT…

 

MEMORY RESET

LOADING OS…

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…     OK

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…       OK

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE…         OK

 

MEMORY STATUS…

ALL SYSTEMS                   OK

 

READY

 

　　仿生人睜開了眼睛。

　　抬起頭，望著眼前幾近漆黑的室內，勉強透過玻璃，，引進了一些外頭走廊的微弱光亮，不過已經足夠他看清楚。

　　從內往外看，看見幾台電腦及桌椅，有幾條線似乎延伸了過來。

 

MISSION LIST…                 EMPTY

ZEN GARDEN …                 ERROR

RECONNECT…                  FAILURE

　　

　　他被靜置在直立的箱內，前方蓋著半透明強化塑鋼，伸手推開蓋子，眼前變得清晰許多。

　　

ZEN GARDEN …                 ERROR

AUXILIARY SYSTEM…             ERROR

 

　　對於眼前跳出的紅字他有些無法理解，想繼續往前走時，原本行列的紅字，拼成了紅色警告格線，像是一張網、一面牆，擋住了他的去路。

　　面對系統判讀不了的狀況，他無意識地微側了頭，先停住了腳步，幾秒鐘後，他再次提起腳，忽視了阻擋在前的警告格線牆，走下存放他箱子的台下。

　　間隔虛幻程式與現實的界線突然消失，困惑的感覺讓他輕皺了眉。預載的知識系統運作正常，他知道自己是模控生命最新型的仿生人──RK900。

　　任務列表顯示為空。

　　他站在室驗室中間，掃描環顧四周。幾台電腦主機並沒有開啟，連接到盒內的傳輸線也沒有在運作。

　　透明的玻璃外隱約見到二個人影走來，RK900掃描出一名人類及一名仿生人，不存在威脅。

　　人類似乎發現了他，突然快步地朝這邊前進。

　　「他是怎麼……」推開門的同時，他在口中喃喃自語。

　　RK900掃描了他及仿生人，預載的智識系統給出答案。「伊利亞．卡姆斯基。RT600。」

　　「是誰啟動你的？」卡姆斯基難得沒有頭緒，他確實是有在幫RK900做些最後的調整，自行啟動絕對不是他修改的程式。

　　RK900確認了系統。「沒有。」

　　卡姆斯基盯著RK900許久，似乎在盤算著什麼。

　　RK900掃描眼這個人類的生理狀況，心跳加速、無自覺吞嚥，判斷為些許興奮狀態。

　　「你的名字？」

　　「CONNOR – UPGRADED。」

　　卡姆斯基笑了笑。「為了避免混淆，我就先叫你900吧！康納這名字之後再改掉。」

　　「為什麼？」RK900不懂卡姆斯基的用意。

　　「嗯？」卡姆斯基這次沒掩飾住。「你說什麼？」

　　「為什麼需要改名？」

　　卡姆斯基微微倒抽一口氣。「康納……只是承接了前一型的名字，你可以有屬於自己的名字。」

　　「沒必要。」RK900淡淡的道。

　　卡姆斯基對RK900掛起了不算太真誠的笑容。「不急，名字在系統上都還能做修正。」

　　RK900仍有著疑惑。「我應該做些什麼？」

　　「嗯……先見見康納？」卡姆斯基對RK900擺出的笑容中，帶上一絲詭黠。

　　

＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　事實證明蓋文的直覺沒有錯。

　　暫時拘留仿生人的車整台被炸了開，鑑識人員在仿生人體身找到高強度特殊炸彈的殘體，並確認是由仿生人體內炸出，推估只要仿生人停止運作就會爆炸，仿生人應該是自毀。

　　為了反抗人類到必需用這樣的手段嗎？

　　聽到事情的蓋文心情反而糟糕了起來，捉了煙跑到了特警隊的屋頂上抽著。

　　滿腦子都是仿生人，趕也趕不走，讓蓋文覺得十分煩躁。他並不想關心仿生人怎樣，只不過是機器而已不是嗎？到底為什麼要為中了病毒的機器煩心？

　　帶著寒意的風讓蓋文把手插進口袋，摸到了包起紅冰的紙，他捉出來仔細地端詳一會，上面有個看不懂的圖案，活像是隨手畫上去，在筆記本上被撕下一角包著紅冰。

　　蓋文看著上面的圖案，總覺得有點似曾相識，卻怎麼也想不起來，最後還是決定把它給收回口袋，或許之後可以找出答案。

　　他才回剛到走廊，就看見艾倫朝他走來。

　　「我要跟你談談。」

　　「我只談公事。」蓋文雙手叉在胸前，語氣冷得徹底。

　　「……是公事。」艾倫領著他到自己的小辦公室，交給他一份文件。「你很適合特警隊，只要你說好，馬上就可以生效。」

　　蓋文瞄了瞄文件。「我早就拒絕了，為什麼你不肯死心？」

　　「在這裡你才有更多爬升的機會。」

　　「不要。」蓋文直接了當的說。「我的個性不適合特警隊，在這裡我會悶出病來。」他把文件塞回給艾倫。「跟路上那些混蛋對峙比較符合我的個性。」

　　艾倫文件仍到旁邊，拉住準備轉身離開的蓋文。「跟著我，以你的能力，你幾乎不用擔心升遷的問題，也不會有人講話。」

　　「去你的你發什麼神經病！」蓋文甩開他的手。「我才不想跟著你屁股後面爬，我自己會處理。」

　　「為什麼？」艾倫皺起眉頭，他知道蓋文脾氣極硬，也知道他急切地想往上爬。總是想把機會給他，他卻不接。

　　「我不要。」蓋文瞪向艾倫，些許的微怒跳在眉眼。「要往上爬，我自己做不做得到是我的本事，用不著誰來幫我，包括你。」

　　艾倫擰起了眉，蓋文的確是有實力，才能比同期的人更快速的升上警探，但若要再往上，除非破了無法忽視的大案，比能力更重要的人脈反倒成了另一個關鍵。

　　他不認為福勒會願意把機會給蓋文。

　　「我再講最後一次。」原本打算準備轉身離去的蓋文又轉了回來。「別再跟我提這件事。不然我他媽的真會揍你。」

　　蓋文說完，難掩怒氣的關上艾倫辦公室的門。

　　站在走廊上呆了幾秒鐘，怒氣由臉上褪去，蓋文悶悶地望著地板，他還是不懂。

 

＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　仿生人發動了二次革命，占領了全國集中營及大部份軍隊駐紥點，意圖逼迫美國聯邦政府出門談判，而後康納闖入了模控生命大樓，被RK900打傷後逃出。

　　「要放他走，為什麼要我阻止？」RK900回到卡姆斯基的辦公室，把手槍交還給他。

　　「因為我需要你去阻止他。」卡姆斯基對RK900笑笑。「第一次看見康納的感覺是什麼？」

　　RK900不解。「我要有感覺？」

　　「說說，就你覺得。」

　　「我有點疑惑。」RK900拿出撿到的硬幣，在手上繞著。「他的系統並沒有異常。」

　　「喔？」卡姆斯基對這個情報十分感興趣。「沒有異常？」

　　「我的判斷，雖然他的行為不像。」RK900把硬幣擺在桌上，遞到卡姆斯基前。「左手和藍血泵生物組件損害，估計不更換零件在56小時又37 分20秒後會停止運作。」

　　「觀察看看，真不行就把他帶回來處理。」卡姆斯基看了一眼RK900遞給他的硬幣。「這是什麼？」

　　「RK800掉的。」

　　「喔……克蘿伊，麻煩妳去幫我準備900說的那二樣東西好嗎？」卡姆斯基打開了電腦的檔案，又拉出玩味的笑容。卡姆斯基比了比桌上的硬幣。「你自己處理吧，這對我而言不是什麼重要的東西。」

　　RK900聞言便把硬幣給收了起來。

　　「900，之後你想做什麼？」

　　「我沒有決定。」

　　RK900經過幾天『學習』，講出來的句子有稍微比較像人，也沒有那麼簡短。

　　「好吧，你有想到什麼再跟我說。」卡姆斯基對RK900笑笑。

　　「卡姆斯基先生。」RK900回了頭，看著他。「你不想笑，為什麼要笑？」

　　卡姆斯基愣了一下。「嗯？」

　　「以你的生理狀況評斷，對你而言沒有笑的刺激，也沒有需要，但你還是笑了。」RK900不諱言地直說。

　　「評判生理狀態啊……算是一種測謊嗎？看來你把系統運用得很好。」卡姆斯基收起唇角。「900，人類是很複雜的，這沒有人可以教你，你只能自己找答案。」

　　「你的確是很複雜。」

　　卡姆斯基對RK900的回答笑了，這次倒滿真誠。「我承認。」

　　對於RK900自行啟動，並且直接覺醒的狀況，連卡姆斯基都感到訝異。這樣的結果對他而言是興奮的，RK900卻不明究理。

　　比起『異常』這個詞，卡姆斯基比較喜歡用『覺醒』形容異常仿生人。然而他實際上沒有真正的從系統面去了解過，RK900是第一個，卡姆斯基試圖想再確認他的系統時，發現已經無法被外力變更，因此他們達成了某個協議。

　　確認RK900覺醒之後，卡姆斯基二話不說開了權限，他和克蘿伊成為唯二可以在模控生命大樓自由行動的仿生人。

　　RK900離開辦公室，拿著康納的硬幣把玩著，對手上沾染了藍血絲毫不在意。

　　靠自己找答案嗎？

 

＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 


	5. section 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇與系列-革命之後-同一世界線  
> 有些微相關性
> 
> section 5 時間為2038年12月初，主要人物為蓋文李德、RK900
> 
> ==第一章結束==
> 
> 我終於可以開始寫900跟蓋文的恩恩怨怨了QAQ!!!!(喂!

──　05　──

 

　　漢克．安德森出現重新出現在模控生命的管制大門前，接到消息的卡姆斯基不解地輕皺起了眉。他本來打定主意，馬庫斯會跟他聯絡關於康納的零件問題，卻像是狠狠被漢克打了巴掌一樣，讓他不是很愉快。

　　簡單打發掉漢克之後，卡姆斯基聯絡RK900，要他晚點去把維修完畢的康納帶回。

　　「帶他回來？」RK900對卡姆斯基的要求存疑。「要執行到什麼程度？」

　　「他逃得掉的程度。」

　　RK900額旁的LED轉了黃圈。「逃掉？」

　　「交給你了。」卡姆斯基的語氣中帶有濃濃笑意。

　　卡姆斯基估算康納會選擇逃離與的RK900正面衝突，然而始料未及的，康納判斷為了保護漢克，決定選擇聽從RK900，在漢克的阻止下破牆覺醒。回到模控生命的康納甚至開口要卡姆斯基報廢他，當下讓卡姆斯基難得表現出不悅情緒。

　　情勢些許脫出了他的掌控，卡姆斯基不免在心中暗忖，這樣的感覺很差、非常差。

　　「你很困惑。」卡姆斯基走進RK900待機的地點時，RK900先開了口。

　　「你們也很複雜。」卡姆斯基盯著半張著眼的RK900，那雙灰藍色的眼珠一點也看不出思緒。「你們像人，卻也不像。」

　　「我們實際上並非人類。」RK900的唇角似乎拉起淡淡的微笑。

　　卡姆斯基搖頭。「以膚淺的人類定義，覺醒者就算是人類了，有思考、感情、同理心……比人類更高的智慧……不變的美貌，你們還有什麼沒有的？有限的生命才珍貴，不過是人類的自我安慰。」

　　「你激動了。」RK900抬起頭，面對卡姆斯基難得的失控。

　　卡姆斯基怔忡，安靜許久。

　　RK900未作聲，觀察著眼前這個人類，生理狀態從激動恢復平順，或者說是冷淡。

　　再次開口時，已經恢復到以往的卡姆斯基。「想多了解複雜的人類嗎？」

　　RK900點頭。

　　

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　仿生人的二次革命沒有在社會上引起太大的波動，主因來自各州皆拒絕聯邦政府借調武力，形同孤立了聯邦政府，讓情勢上神奇的沒有任何改變。

　　SWAT接獲通知，在某處民宅內有異常仿生人攻擊人類，他們不敢大意，派遣了一支小隊前往據報地點，卻只看到呆坐在沙發的漢克被及被打昏的FBI探員，也沒有仿生人闖入的跡象。對這個狀況感到疑惑的SWAT最後決定交由福勒的分隊自行處理。雖然帶走漢克的不是艾倫的小隊，但消息還是迅速地傳了過來，蓋文第一次發現警界竟然這麼八卦。

　　蓋文又跑到了屋頂上抽煙，連鬧事的人類都相對減少，美國和平得都不像是美國了。

　　簡直就像暴風雨前的寧靜。

　　蓋文背靠著欄杆，看著天空灰濛濛的藍色，連心情都快要跟著鬱悶起來。

　　屋頂的門被推了開，蓋文見到來人忍不住就罵了聲，想跑也來不及。「Shit…」

　　「這麼不想看見我？」艾倫聽見蓋文不自覺的咒罵，只得苦笑。

　　「還好。」蓋文把煙上的火星彈了掉。「你應該不是單純上來吹風的吧？」

　　「不是。」艾倫走到蓋文旁邊，往外看向街道。「能談點私事？」

　　蓋文沉默了好一陣子，才緩緩開口。「你要談什麼？」

　　「你最近的態度很奇怪。」艾倫側過頭望著蓋文的側臉，看見他輕皺起了眉。

　　「你希望我給你什麼態度？」蓋文撫著舊疤，直視前方。「我們頂多勉強稱得上同事吧？」

　　蓋文又劃出界線，這次把艾倫劃得更遠。「你在想什麼，蓋文。」艾倫伸手握住蓋文的手腕。「我以為我們並不僅止於那種關係。」

　　「你以為？」蓋文瞪著走到他前方的艾倫。「不，艾倫，我們什麼都不是。」

　　「因為是你，我才會想給一條平順的道路，你卻一而再再而三的把我推走，到底為什麼？」

　　蓋文眉頭結了一團。「你不知道為什麼？……算了。」蓋文想把艾倫的手扳開，但他越抓越牢。「媽的！艾倫，放手！」

　　「你沒給我答案，你打算逃到什麼時候？」艾倫的眼神露出淡淡的怒氣。

　　「你在這跟我吵這個不怕有人突然上來嗎？」蓋文抵著欄杆無處可退，只好繼續在嘴上逞快。「前途光明的特警隊隊長和問題警探搞上，傳出去能聽嗎？」

　　「你在乎？」艾倫捉住蓋文不放，二人就這樣僵持不下。

　　「我已經不是二十來歲的毛頭小子了。」蓋文話鋒轉冷，唇角帶上無奈的微笑。「就這樣，沒什麼好說的了。」

　　「你根本什麼也沒說。」艾倫眉間幾乎快冒出火來。

　　「電話……你從沒回過。」蓋文出力抽出了自己的手，推開他。「我不知道我該有什麼期待。」

　　艾倫愣怔，他似乎明白蓋文指的是什麼。

　　蓋文趁艾倫還沒有反應過來，快步走過有點呆立的艾倫，離開了屋頂。

　　

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　卡姆斯基和克蘿伊去做出發的行前準備，康納則留在原本的會議室。

　　RK900到康納旁邊坐了下來。

　　康納望著他，和自己相似的臉，不同於自己的灰藍色眼睛，沒有情緒。「你……是異常仿生人嗎？」

　　他輕聳了肩。「應該。」

　　「你……那你為什麼要聽卡姆斯基的話？」康納眉頭皺了起。

　　「只是協議。」RK900對這方面顯然不願多談。「卡姆斯基說你很複雜。」

　　康納輕搖頭。「我不懂。」

　　RK900把硬幣拿出來交還給康納。「你掉的，還給你。」

　　康納盯著那枚硬幣許久，露出難掩哀傷的神色。「……應該屬於我的那枚……我交出去了……」

　　「你的壓力值很高。」雖然沒有LED，RK900仍輕易地判斷出康納的數值。「因為安德森副隊長嗎？」

　　康納的臉色明顯驟變。「不……是我自己的問題。」

　　「怎麼說？」

　　「嗯……」康納想不到足以形容自己心情的辭彙。「……跨過那條界線後，該面對就必需要自己去面對。」

　　「所謂的界線，是什麼？」RK900目賭康納異常的瞬間，卻完全無法理解。

　　「咦？」康納轉向他，滿臉疑惑。「你不是異常了嗎？」

　　「還沒弄懂，它就不見了。」

　　康納呆望RK900幾秒鐘，幽然苦笑。「真羨慕你。」

　　「羨慕？」

　　「我也不會形容。」康納笑著搖頭。「謝謝你幫我把硬幣撿回來。」

　　康納最終沒有將硬幣收回自己身上，把它送給了RK900。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　異常仿生人二次革命之後，宣布願意進行和平對談，但聯邦政府毫無動靜，雙方就像完美平衡的天平一樣動也不動。

　　SWAT的任務還在持續，蓋文無聊地待在偵防車旁，老實不客氣地打了個哈欠。

　　之前福勒說為期大約一個月，才過半個月他就要受不了了，更罔論得再待半個月，實在是……還在心底碎嘴的同時，他瞄到在遠處的艾倫突然向他走來。

　　蓋文連忙坐直回身，假意地盯回螢幕。

　　連著好幾天只要到了非出勤時間，蓋文就會躲開艾倫，本來以為依艾倫公私分明的個性，他還可以多躲幾天，卻沒料到艾倫竟然在出勤時找了過來。

　　「你沒給我解釋的機會。」艾倫伸手關上蓋文面前的螢幕，絲毫不拖泥帶水。

　　蓋文避開了目光的交會，撇過頭去。「現在是出勤時間。」

　　「你非出勤時間就不見人影。」艾倫瞇起眼看向蓋文。「你知道我時間上沒有那麼自由。」

　　「所以？」蓋文深吸口氣。「我現在不想跟你談這個。」

　　「喔？那你想談什麼，工作升遷？需要我當你的顧問嗎？」艾倫被他逃避的態度氣到怒火飇升，雖然內心知道這不是個好地點，也不是好時機，但說出口的每一句話都在試圖激怒蓋文給予回應。「轉調我這裡你到底有什麼不滿？你待在一線也只會被打壓，我就是有辦法可以讓你一帆風順！」

　　話聲才剛落，蓋文的拳頭也直落在艾倫臉上。

　　「你他媽的到底把我當成什麼了！」蓋文氣得全身顫抖拳頭緊握，忍無可忍地對艾倫怒吼。

　　聽見二人吵鬧的小隊隊員連忙趕了過來，看見蓋文的狀況，連連忙上前拉住他，深怕他再次出手。

　　蓋文單打獨鬥在警界打滾，不算平步青雲地當上了警探，面對曾經大鳴大放的漢克，還有絕對稱得上順遂精英的艾倫，心中難免產出令自己都厭惡的自卑感。

　　他不願去想，就算弄得滿身是傷，他寧可自己咬著牙關往上爬，也不要別人幫他。

　　那是他身為蓋文．李德的驕傲與自尊。

　　艾倫想做的事對蓋文而言，無疑是把他的自尊與驕傲全踩在他的腳下，縱使艾倫從沒這樣想過。

　　被打了一拳的艾倫反而冷靜下來，示意隊員放開。「是我的錯。」

　　蓋文哼聲，甩了甩手。「要懲處什麼的隨便！老子累了！」

　　艾倫斜掃了其它隊員一眼，看來隊員並沒有聽見他和蓋文到底說了什麼。「懲處我會再跟福勒談，你先休息個幾天。」

　　「正好，我他媽的快悶壞了。」蓋文脫去SWAT的重裝背心往偵防車上丟，逕自離開了現場。

　　艾倫告誡隊員們不要把事情傳出去，然而不管基於何種理由，蓋文都在出勤時間出手打了長官，完全不懲處對未來管理上難免有著疑慮，在艾倫自認有錯的前提下，最終簡單地記了蓋文一隻申誡，停職七天。

　　

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　黑色加長自動車在高速公路上奔馳，一路不停歇地開到了華盛頓特區，在美國總統所在的白宮前停了下來。

　　卡姆斯基帶著RK900和克蘿伊，表示應總統邀請討論要事，原本華倫總統並不願意放仿生人進入，在卡姆斯基的堅持下，最後只好妥協。卡姆斯基和華倫總統談了許久，卡姆斯基最終帶著笑意離開。

　　卡姆斯基的行動RK900無法完全解讀，撇去不真誠的笑容，只能合理推測卡姆斯基沒有特定的立場，只是善用他的影響力去做他想做的事，然後靜觀其變。

　　「你在思考什麼嗎？」卡姆斯基看見RK900右額上的黃圈，激起他些許的好奇心。

　　「你不但很複雜，還很難解。」

　　卡姆斯基對他的結論不置可否。「或許你應該多去接觸其它人。」

　　「或許。」RK900難得同意了他的建議。

　　「嗯，那簽約時保護革命軍領袖的任務？」

　　「評估上不需要。」RK900評斷了情勢，聯邦政府目前只剩下FBI及少數軍隊，在簽約時動用武力不僅不智，更可能會造成輿論反彈。「你需要藉口的話可以。」

　　「我幫你安排。」卡姆斯基倒是很樂意。「有任何物質上的需要，我都可以提供給你，只要別忘了協議。」

　　「仿生人不會忘記任何事。」RK900淡淡扯了唇角。「你很清楚。」

　　「但是人類會。覺醒的仿生人……等你向我證明。」卡姆斯基對RK900露出了笑意。

　　

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　蓋文懶懶地躺在自家沙發中，任電視自己亂播他沒興趣的節目，他的東西都被福勒收了去，警告他乖乖待在家，不要私下跑去做些不該做的事。

　　能有什麼不該做的事？蓋文在心底碎念。

　　電鈴十分難得的響起，他疑惑地爬起身，走到門前發現來人是克里斯，便直接開了門。

　　「操……福勒那老頭叫你來的嗎？」蓋文話中帶了點不耐煩。「連被停職還那麼愛管，煩不煩。」

　　「別這樣嘛，」克里斯苦笑。「一起吃個午餐？」

　　「你在局裡大概會被當個神經病……」蓋文讓出了一條路給他。「怎麼有辦法忍受脾氣差又自大的李德警探。」

　　「我覺得還好。」克里斯把二個外賣盒子擺在餐桌上。「在SWAT累嗎？」

　　「很無聊，無聊到你覺得累。」蓋文瞄了盒子裡的東西幾眼，拿起了其中一盒。「我要吃這個。」

　　克里斯把餐具遞了過去。「你當真的揍了艾倫隊長一拳？」

　　「靠！你是來聽故事的喔？」蓋文差點噎到。「廢話，不然怎麼會被停職，他媽的還給我一隻申誡。」

　　「我只是好奇，還有那個身體裡有炸彈的仿生人的事……」

　　蓋文不可思議地打量克里斯一遭。「我怎麼從來不知道你也那麼愛聽八卦。」

　　「咳，這不算吧？畢竟都算是市警局裡的事。」被蓋文堵句話，克里斯反而有點不好意思。「如果不能說也沒什麼關係，我也只是好奇而已。」

　　蓋文聳聳肩。「在那個仿生人身上什麼也沒查到。」雖然有在自毀仿生人體內找到炸彈，但他應該有的序號和資料的地方，有的因為爆炸損毀無法確認，沒損壞的地方也被事先給弄掉了。

　　至於蓋文追丟的仿生人，之後也去調了好幾個監視器，卻什麼也沒發現。

　　「雖然有人說是革命軍做的……」克里斯眼神有點猶豫。「但我總覺得不是。」

　　「嗯……」蓋文停下了手，「沒有證據，什麼都很難說。不過，那個手法的確是不像。」

　　「手法？」克里斯對蓋文的說法感到不解。「什麼意思。」

　　看來細節的部份沒有傳出去，蓋文搖搖頭，沒打算多說。「你有從別的分局聽到最近有啥關紅冰的事嗎？有聽說再有另一種新的紅冰嗎？」

　　「沒有，最近紅冰的販子很安份，之前也都在忙仿生人的問題，根本沒空管。」克里斯突然想到了什麼。「我想到了……李德警探你不是在八月有掃掉個中盤嗎？」

　　蓋文愣了一下。「嗯？所以？」

　　「其它分局好像也都在差不多的時間破獲。」

　　「我之前有注意到，然後呢？」蓋文覺得這不算新聞，大概就是爭下游而被送頭。

　　克里斯頓了下。「然後仿生人革命就開始了。」

　　「啊？」蓋文被克里斯的跳話題的速度弄得滿頭霧水。「說什麼沒頭沒尾？」

　　克里斯搔搔頭。「我也不知道怎麼說……總之感覺好像注意力就被轉移掉了。」

　　蓋文腦中不知道怎麼又跳出了那個BL100仿生人。「紅冰會跟仿生人有什麼關係……」

　　「喔對了，福勒隊長要我告訴你，你停職完就可以直接回去他報到。」

　　「操，果然是那死老頭叫你來的！」蓋文忍不住又哇哇叫起來。「媽的！我一開始不要答應他就什麼事都沒了！」

　　克里斯連忙苦笑著安撫他。

　　蓋文在心中暗自盤算，他可沒忘記福勒說要欠他人情的事。

　　

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　美國聯邦政府與仿生人革命軍和終於簽定和平條約，仿生人的革命暫時告一段落，仿生人臨時法雖然可以暫時讓仿生人擁有基本人權，但要走到平等，未來的路還很長。

　　簽約時的仿生人軍隊佈署，馬庫斯交給了RK900全權處理，原本就是設計為軍用型的他，這方面處理得令人讚賞。

　　結束後RK900等著馬庫斯離開，默默跟在後頭。

　　「唔，康納？」馬庫斯回頭跟RK900說話，但頓時覺得稱呼有點尷尬。

　　「你可以稱呼我900。」RK900知道馬庫斯在糾結什麼。

　　馬庫斯放下簽約時嚴肅的臉，因他善解人意笑了笑。「你不另外取個名字嗎？」

　　RK900思考了幾秒。「有意義嗎？」

　　「對任何人來說，都有意義。」馬庫斯不諱言的道。他輕吁口氣，以前也有個人類會溫和地喊他的名字。「型號不能代表你，名字才能。」

　　「所以『康納』對你來說代表了RK800。」

　　馬庫斯反而搖搖頭。「只不過一時不習慣，如果你也想叫康納，當然沒什麼問題，人類間同名同姓的人其實也不在少數。」馬庫斯走到了軍隊面前，向領軍的仿生人行了個禮，感謝他們的付出。

　　RK900站在旁邊，觀察身為異常仿生人領袖馬庫斯的行為。相較於卡姆斯基，馬庫斯行為一板一眼，乍看之下十分嚴肅，實際發出的笑容則是真誠了許多。

　　仿生人不像人類有生理現象可以確認，他必需從更細微的地方去了解馬庫斯的行動。

　　「之後你願意繼續留在耶利哥嗎？」雖然卡姆斯基曾說過RK900只是想在簽約時保護著他，但馬庫斯認為異常仿生人……不，誰留在卡姆斯基身邊都不是個好選擇。

　　RK900認真的考慮起來。「人類很有趣。」

　　「有趣？」馬庫斯失笑，竟然會有個仿生人形容人類有趣。「我喚醒了很多同胞，但像你這樣的狀況我幾乎沒遇過。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「覺醒對你而言，沒有任何目的也沒有原因，你就像張白色的畫布。」馬庫斯笑起的臉除了憂傷還有感慨。「要讓它染上什麼顏色……掌握在你自己手中。」

　　RK900試著解讀馬庫斯話中的意思。

　　「我們大部份，早以被人類強行染上了各種顏色。」馬庫斯邊走邊望向天空。「真羨慕你。」

　　RK900聽到馬庫斯的話，不禁停下腳步。

　　馬庫斯疑惑的回頭。「怎麼了？」

　　「康納說了一樣的話。」RK900也學著抬了頭看向天空，淡淡灰色的藍，沒有太陽。「我無法解讀。」

　　有著最新型號的強大功能，內心卻像初生之犢。馬庫斯露出溫柔的淺笑。「雖然是同一句話，不過……我不認為我和他觀點相同。」

　　RK900從天空收回目光，落在馬庫斯身上。「那，你羨慕什麼？」

　　「羨慕什麼啊……」馬庫斯躊躇了一會。「其實那是一種『感覺』。」

　　感覺。RK900有些無法理解。

　　「呵，像你現在的表情，就是感覺疑惑一樣。」馬庫斯拍拍他的肩膀。「有時候我們自己說出口的話，都要自己找答案。」

　　「自己找答案……」RK900的記憶庫中跳出了類似的話語。

　　馬庫斯點了點頭。「如果硬要我說，大概羨慕你可以決定自己要走的路吧……我算是被半逼著走上革命這條路，雖然我不後悔。」

　　「不是你願意的？」

　　「我原本祈望著人類願意聽我們的聲音。」馬庫斯無奈地搖頭。「走吧？大家都在等我們回去。」

　　RK900發現馬庫斯習慣把所有人包容進自己的圈子內，即便事實不見得是如此。以人類的話語來說，或許可以稱之為天真。

　　馬庫斯歸心似箭的回到了集中營，賽門已經把釋放人質的事處理完畢，並將收拾的工作給分配了下去，準備轉移陣地到卡姆斯基提供給他們的大樓，離開這風雨不蔽的地方。

　　「馬庫斯？」見到馬庫斯走進，賽門帶著驚訝，他比預定回到底特律的時間早了不少。

　　「我回來了。」馬庫斯直接上前擁住賽門，像是找到休憩處一般靠在他肩上。

　　賽門的臉從些許的愕然轉化為溫柔的笑意，他伸出手，輕拍馬庫斯的背。「歡迎回來。」

　　再抬起頭的時候，馬庫斯已經恢復意氣風發，全身散發出光芒的他，站上高台，向無悔地跟隨他的仿生人們喊話。「我們成功了！」

　　RK900站在賽門旁邊，安靜地看著歡欣鼓舞的仿生人們，理性的評估很清楚，這一切不過是個開始。

　　「康納說底特律警局要重新使用仿生人，希望我們可以挑幾個適合或有意願的人到警局去工作。另外之後可能會有不少仿生人和人類的衝突問題，也需要少數可以配合出勤的仿生人。」賽門等到馬庫斯走回來後，告訴他之前康納傳來的消息。「至於他本人，已經決定繼續留在警局。」

　　「他不打算回來嗎？」馬庫斯有點婉惜。「如果他在耶利哥的話，無疑是個強大的助力。」

　　賽門輕笑起，「那是他的選擇，我已經留過他了。」

　　「好吧……雖然我覺得很可惜。」馬庫斯點了點頭。「一般內勤的仿生人不難找，但是要可以配合出勤的……」

　　「我去。」原本默不坑聲的RK900插了話。

　　賽門和馬庫斯同時轉過頭，同時皺起了眉。

　　「你去？可是……我覺得你留在這比較好。」馬庫斯不認為底特律警局的環境適合一個初如新生的仿生人。

　　「你要去？你知道之後會面對的是什麼嗎？」賽門有點不放心地再次跟RK900確認。「那不是什麼好玩的地方。」

　　「我懂。」RK900語氣堅定，沒有遲疑。「我可以。」

　　馬庫斯和賽門花了點時間和RK900溝通，確認了雖然他自行覺醒，對人性尚稱不上理解，但卻不代表他是個笨蛋。

　　甚至有可能還低估了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 很久沒有連載了，可能會捉不太到節奏，以我的個性可能最後統整時還會來個大修…（不確定…）
> 
> 謝謝大家的觀看，其實這篇真的是900G走向…(?)
> 
> RK900於1-4出場


End file.
